


Entre su vida y la mía

by InaRov



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Islamophobia, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Racism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaRov/pseuds/InaRov
Summary: No había nada en el mundo que Zayn amará más que a Harry, porque él había sido todo lo que alguna vez soñó; batiendo sus pestañas y amándole hasta el punto de darle un bebé. Sin embargo, el amor no siempre es suficiente.****O, Zayn enfrentando diferentes tipos de racismo para estar con Harry.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Entre su vida y la mía

**Author's Note:**

> Una rápida repasada a las fobias/tipos de racismo más comunes.

Como muchas cosas en la vida, la posición económica familiar no era algo que viniera en conveniencia o que se aceptara fácilmente en la vida, y suponía algo con lo que Zayn había tenido que lidiar a lo largo de los años; así que conforme fue madurando, acepto que su posición en el mundo no era más importante que la persona sentada junto a él en el autobús.   
Agradecía estar vivo y tener una familia que lo amara sin importar qué, pero le resultaba difícil caminar por la calle con la cabeza agachada constantemente por las burlas que recibía de sus compañeros de escuela. Primero por su religión, después por su color de piel, y, con el tiempo, los rastros de acoso escolar cesaron, mayoritariamente porque creció como alguien a quien solían referir como “bello”; las constantes burlas y bromas habían cambiado por cartas de admiradores secretos y constantes invitaciones a las fiestas de las personas populares, a quienes ni si quiera les importaba si hablaba o no, sólo que asistiera a aquellas borracheras, que se viera misterioso e inalcanzable en la casa de tal o cual persona. No le importaba, no realmente.  
Estaba bien crecer siendo el chico malo, el más deseado; se sentía bien yendo a trabajar con sus padres al mercado después de la escuela y besarse con alguien en medio de aquellas dos actividades. Pero cuando se acabó la preparatoria, tuvo que decidir si seguir ayudando en casa o ir a la universidad; así que tuvo una beca al 50 % para asistir a una universidad en Manchester y estudiar para ser alguien versado en su idioma. Sin embargo, tras cuatro años en la carrera, a punto de terminar, tuvo que abandonar todo para volver a casa a cuidar de su padre quien había sufrido un accidente que resultara en la pérdida de movilidad en las piernas.  
Así que ahí estaba parado en la vida: de vuelta al puesto de frutas y verduras en el mercado local de Westbury. Cuidando de la economía familiar mientras sus tres hermanas, dos mayores y una menor, hacían sus vidas. Una estudiando la maestría en alguna ciencia que siempre olvidaba, otra a punto de tener su segundo bebé con su recién adquirido esposo, mientras que la más pequeña seguía en la escuela, formándose para ser alguien en la vida, y si él quería ayudar en algo, debía quedarse en la tienda, en el mercado, y eso estaba bien.  
Pero su vida había mejorado notablemente cuando conoció a Harry Styles, el dulce muchacho que trabajaba en la panadería a algunas calles del mercado, y quien, tras batir sus pestañas unos minutos, logró que Zayn sintiera su cuerpo al borde del abismo; primero el irremediable deseo, para después dar paso al cariño que crecía como hierba mala dentro de él, ocupando cada diminuto rincón en su corazón hasta hacer que explotara. Entonces supo que no habría nadie que pudiera llegar a amar más que aquel rizado, aquel hombre que coqueteaba indiscriminadamente.  
Con forme paso el tiempo, Zayn descubrió que el que en ese momento era su pareja, no era un simple empleado en la panadería a algunas calles del mercado que gustaba de ropa ridículamente cara, sino que provenía de una familia inmensamente rica, tanto así que era dueña de extensos terrenos en el Countryside, al igual que un enorme castillo, el cual Harry constantemente decía que era sólo una gran casa, hasta que el moreno comprobó por sí mismo que su amado novio mentía.  
El lugar era apenas un poco más pequeño que el castillo Highclere. Sin embargo, lo único bueno de todo aquel asunto, era que la familia Styles habían comprado, y no heredado, que era el mayor temor de Zayn, pero el problema que seguía, y para el cual no estaba preparado, era el tema económico con el que el Señor Walker lo comenzaría a atacar durante la cena de su primer encuentro.

—¿Qué hace tu familia Zayn? ¿Se dedican a algo interesante en Westbury?  
—Somos vendedores, tenemos un pequeño local en el mercado, señor—Zayn estaba seguro de que haría el ridículo, pero la confortable mano de Harry sobre la suya le daba confianza para lanzarse al vacío.  
—¿Qué clase de local?  
—Vendemos frutas y verduras, señor.  
—¿Tienen buenos trabajadores?

Zayn tuvo que respirar muy hondo antes de atreverse si quiera a levantar la vista del plato.

—No me está entendiendo, señor Walker. Yo trabajo como vendedor en un puesto del mercado que mi familia renta; vendiendo frutas y verduras.

Y eso había sido suficiente para que el grandioso señor Walker, multimillonario americano, escupiera el vino sobre la mesa, y, aparentemente, para que desaprobará la relación que sostenía con su hijastro.  
Zayn se había sentido muy mal al respecto, pero Harry estaba seguro de donde estaban parados, de que amaba al moreno y nada sobre la faz de la tierra podría hacer que dejara de amarlo. Así que siguieron los meses en su relación, siempre con la constante preocupación de que el señor Walker usara sus grandes influencias para que dejara de visitar a su novio mientras los labios de Anne, la madre de Harry, se volvían más una línea o una mueca hacia abajo cada que lo veían, por lo que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en lugares públicos o en la casa del moreno, sin dejar de visitar a los señores, después de todo, seguían siendo parte de la vida de su pareja.  
Solía acompañar a su novio a las cenas elegantes que sus padres daban durante ciertas fechas, e incluso durante año nuevo le acompañó con toda la gente importante, todo mientras Harry usaba extravagantes trajes llenos de patrones incomprensibles, mientras él usaba los trajes de segunda mano que había en su casa y los fracs rentados; y, como solía burlarse de los ridículos colores en la ropa del rizado, él solía burlarse del “vestido" que usaba para ir a la mezquita los viernes, pero decía que era sólo un bobo juego, ya que le resultaba de lo más atractivo.

—Aunque prefiero tus jeans ajustados; te realzan el poco trasero que tienes.

Harry sabía cómo hacerlo callar, como llevarlo al precipicio antes de devolverlo los pies a la tierra en cuestiones de lujuria, y, mucho más importante para el moreno, no parecía importarle su religión o color de piel más allá de su constante necesidad de atención durante los fines de semana, que eran sus días de descanso en la panadería.  
Y, como era natural en la vida, en algún punto de su relación, después de dos años de ella, Harry había llegado corriendo a la habitación del moreno una mañana de domingo con los ojos llorosos y un sobre amarillo en las manos. Zayn lo sostuvo entre sus brazos en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, besando su cabeza para tranquilizar la respiración errática de su novio.

—¿Harry qué pasa? —el rizado seguía con su rostro oculto—. Amor, no sabré cómo ayudarte si no me dices qué está pasando.  
—Es… una buena y mala noticia…  
—¿Está bien?  
—Tienes que prometer que no te volverás loco.  
—Harry, quemaste mi diario porque tenías miedo de que te descubriera leyéndolo, y lo único que paso fue que me quitaste el ceño fruncido con besos. Estoy seguro de que esto no puede ser algo peor que quemar algo realmente importante para mí ¿o es tan malo? ¿Tu familia está bien?

Harry se secó las lágrimas antes de abrir el sobre amarillo; dentro venían varías fotografías de ecografías con el nombre de su novio grabado en el lado superior izquierdo. Se tapó inmediatamente la boca antes de comenzar a llorar él también.

—El doctor dice que tengo 12 semanas y… este puntito de aquí es nuestro bebé. 

Zayn abrazo muy fuerte a Harry, dejando que el llanto llenara todo su rostro hasta que siento que no podía llorar más; para ese momento, ambos se encontraban abrazados sobre la cama del moreno.

—Fueron lágrimas de felicidad ¿cierto? —los ojos del rizado reflejaban duda mientras hablaba—. Porque no sé qué se supone que debería hacer si tú no quieres… si es que no quieres al bebé.   
—No—dijo tajante, por lo que el aludido se alejó de él —. Harry, no, claro que lo quiero; por Alá, claro que quiero tener esto contigo.  
—No le digas “esto". Es un bebé; es del tamaño de un fríjol pequeño… es nuestro pequeño Beani.  
—¿Así que se llamará Beani? No, jamás, sobre mi cadáver —eso hizo reír al rizado—. Pero no, no podemos llamarlo así, no aún; después de tres meses, entonces, entonces podemos empezar a hablar de esto. Y no más sexo, eso sería arriesgado, no quiero—sobrio la nariz —no quiero que nada malo te pase, Harry, ni a ti ni a—la mirada de su novio lo hizo pensarse las palabras—, ni a Beani…  
—¿Estás seguro de esto? Porque… si quieres, podemos pensar en… ya sabes; aún somos jóvenes y empezar una familia es difícil—Harry temblaba entre sus brazos—. Podemos ir al doctor y, hacer que saquen a Beani de mí.   
—No digas eso Harry, no lo pienses— beso sus labios suavemente —¿o tú no quieres esto? —la duda lo asaltó por un segundo, no se había detenido a pensar en su novio—. Está bien si quieres aplazar esto, o no tener un bebé del todo, podríamos buscar opciones o… Harry, es tu cuerpo, es tú decisión, y cualquier cosa que quieras, te apoyaré. Lo juro.

Harry lo besó con mucha pasión y le pidió que lo sostuviera entre sus brazos, porque lo amaba, porque tenía miedo, pero, sobre todo, porque sentía que su corazón le saldría por la boca cada vez que pensaba en el pequeño bebé que crecía en su interior.

—Quiero al bebé, Zayn… siempre he querido uno, y tú eres perfecto, no puedo pensar en nadie más con quien hacer esto… yo… Te amo.

A pesar de la declaración que había propuesto el moreno, terminaron teniendo relaciones.   
Con forme los días pasaron, Zayn se preguntaba que le depararía el destino una vez que su pequeño bebé estuviera en el mundo y no solo dentro de su novio. Se encontraba muchas veces fantaseando con una pequeña casa en Yorkshire, con suficiente jardín para que sus hijos crecieran mientras él trabajaba en una escuela local, siempre regresando a tiempo a casa para besar a Harry y hacerle el amor, jugar con los niños, no necesariamente en ese orden; aunque en sus fantasías la recurrente imagen de su novio era como su esposo.  
Cuando pasaron cuatro meses de gestación, Harry había llegado a su casa con una nueva imagen del bebé para mostrarle a los padres de Zayn, quienes se alegraron al oír la noticia de una pequeña persona en camino, así como las hermanas del moreno. Felicitaron a ambos, siendo Whiliya la que pidió hablar con Harry en privado para darle consejos de maternidad.   
Después de una semana de aquellas felicitaciones, Harry lo había convencido de ir a su casa para darle las noticias a sus padres, a lo que Zayn aceptó a regañadientes después de un largo sermón de su novio sobre como los sacrificios tenían que ser recíprocos en su relación, incluso si eso significaba que él tenía que soportar las miraras de desaprobación y decepción de James Walker y a Ane Cox. Pero, amaba a Harry, así que durante el viernes por la tarde se saltó el viaje usual a la mezquita para ir al castillo donde vivía el rizado a encontrar a sus padres.  
No pasaron ni diez segundos en la puerta antes de que Charles Grant, el mayordomo, les abriera para dejarlos pasar hasta el salón de té, donde los señores de la casa compartían la merienda plácidamente. En cambio, a todo lo Zayn pudiera imaginar, los padres de su novio los invitaron con sonrisas a tomar el té con ellos.

—Hace mucho que no venías por aquí, Zayn, creímos que su relación se había terminado—Anne hablaba quedamente mientras bebía de su taza.  
—He estado muy ocupado, señora Cox.  
—¿Algo muy importante como para no visitar a los padres de tu novio? —el señor Walker hablaba sin despegar los ojos de los suyos.  
—Inscribí los papeles para presentar la tesis en julio.  
—Eso es algo muy bueno, pero recuerdo que habías dicho alguna vez que habías dejado tus estudios para ayudar a tu familia.  
—Así es, pero algo importante paso y creo que esto es una buena manera de proyectarme en el futuro.  
—Supongo que debe ser muy importante si vinieron aquí después de meses sin hacerlo.

James dejó el té de lado para mirarlo con una sonrisa honesta, así como una mirada curiosa que vigilaba a su hijastro. Harry, a su lado, lo tomó de la mano de tal manera que vieran cuán contento estaba.

—Papá, mamá… estamos esperando un bebé.

El señor Walker se levantó de golpe para rodear la mesa, a lo que Zayn temió pudiera terminar en un puñetazo directo a su rostro, pero, a sorpresa suya, tomó a Harry entre sus brazos, después se giró y le dio la mano al moreno. Anne, por su parte, se secaba lágrimas invisibles mientras sostenía la mano de su hijo entre las suyas.  
Hablaron durante mucho tiempo más, por lo que fueron trasladados a la biblioteca con copas de whiskey para celebrar las buenas noticias. Las palabras iban y venían entre aquellas tres personas que serían constantes en su vida; pudo ver a sus suegros en un futuro lejano, visitando a su nieto en aquella pequeña casa con la que tanto había fantaseado desde que Harry le diera la noticia del bebé. Pensó en pedirle matrimonio en cuanto tuviera suficiente dinero para comprarle un anillo; sabía que debía esperar hasta después de que el bebé naciera para que llevaran a cabo la boda, porque Harry seguramente se querría casar con un traje entallado con estampados exóticos que le harían ver muy redondo si lo hacían mientras estuviera embarazado, y, la segunda ceremonia con los trajes shalwar kameez, se notaría aún más el estómago hinchado. Debía pensar en un buen lugar donde conseguir los trajes, pues en Manchester había una tienda que los hacía a la medida gracias a un sastre que venía de la India, así que su novio podría volverse loco con los colores y adornos; podía verlo usando rojo, con las manos llenas de mándalas y cubierto de joyas para que su amor prosperara por el resto de sus vidas.  
La ensoñación de Zayn fue tan grande que apenas y noto cuando el señor Walker lo miró con intensidad; Harry le apretaba muy fuerte el brazo, como cuando estaba nervioso por algo.

—Lo lamento, estaba pensando en algo más.   
—Está bien, tener un bebé es algo importante y todo eso—James hablaba sin dejar de mirarlo, sin parpadear —. Pero espero que puedan considerar nuestra oferta.   
—¿Oferta? —sintió como Harry aumentaba la fuerza en su apretón, entregándole las uñas. Cuando volteo, los ojos de su novio parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas.  
—Gracias, James… padre; consideraremos el quedarnos aquí.  
—Oh Harry, algún día esto será tuyo, así que lo más natural es que ustedes vengan a vivir aquí.

Zayn parpadeo lentamente, asimilando lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por lo que, después de unos minutos, cuando el tema volvió a surgir, y Harry lo miro con ojos suplicantes, no le quedo más remedio que aceptar vivir en aquel castillo.  
La mudanza seguida a la proposición tardó dos semanas en realizarse, ya que sus padres parecían tristes de ver a su único hijo partir para hacer su vida, incluso cuando prometió visitarlos los fines de semana y seguir trabajando en la tienda, pero al mencionar aquello, aparecieron aún más melancólicos, por lo que Harry intervino diciendo que, si Zayn no los visitaba, ellos eran más que bienvenidos en el enorme castillo, tenían habitaciones de sobra. Un par de días después de ello, su padre mencionó que venderían la gran casa para buscar un pequeño departamento más céntrico, cercano al mercado, ya que no querían depender tanto de él para cuidar el puesto y las habitaciones de sus hermana mayores, así como la suya, ya no les servían de mucho. El nuevo lugar llegó algunas semanas después, de donde recibió una anticuada postal sólo para hacerle saber la dirección.  
En el castillo, la habitación en la que lo alojaron tenía una cama enorme, donde bien podrían dormir cinco personas sin problema, pero sabía que apenas y ocuparían una pequeña parte, pues a su novio le encantaba abrazarlo mientras dormían. El lugar estaba decorado con algunos cuadros renacentistas y cosas de plata; había suficiente espacio en el armario para guardar su ropa ya que Harry guardaba la suya en un lugar especial, debido a que él dependía, a veces, de un hombre llamado Elian Smith, que le ayudaba a escoger su ropa y a vestirlo.  
A Zayn le asignaron un valet propio, un joven, unos años mayor que él, llamado Bartolomé Carmichael, quien sonreía demasiado y hacia que Harry se pusiera constantemente celoso debido a que aquel hombre era bien parecido; rubio, alto, tez pura y ojos tan oscuros que parecían hoyos negros. Fuera de él, le costaba adaptarse a la nueva vida que le deparaba en el enorme castillo, con todos los sirvientes y las constantes tardes sin nada que hacer le daban sentimientos encontrados sobre su vida.  
Durante las mañanas trabajaba en el mercado, los fines de semana procuraba asistir a la mezquita si era que no ocurría nada importante en el castillo. Algunos días se encontraba con sus padres, y, en más de una ocasión, había intentado llevarlos de compras por las cosas del bebé, pero se encontró con la incomodidad reflejada en sus rostros cuando Anne y James los llevaban a tiendas donde el coste de las cosas superaba por mucho lo que ellos podrían darse el lujo de pagar. Se sentía absorto aquellas veces, ya que Harry se movía flotando entre las cosas, como si ese fuera su ambiente natural, y él se quedaba en un solo lugar, dando su opinión en algunas cosas sin realmente ayudar a buscar.  
La brecha que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Harry creció cuando lo acompañaba de compras, no sólo por las cosas del bebé, sino también por la ropa que él usaba, tan cara, comprada en tiendas exclusivas, y él seguía usando la misma ropa que cuando vivía con sus padres. Pronto se dio cuanta que su armario había sido llenado “como regalo" por parte de James.  
Cuando se cumplieron cinco meses y medio de embarazo, los padres que Harry los acompañaron a la cita con el doctor, quien en cuanto hizo la pregunta sobre si querían saber el sexo saltaron de emoción para decir que sí, mientras él apretaba la mano de su novio para convencerlo de que debía ser una sorpresa y así sería más especial. La lucha la perdió unos minutos después cuando su novio le dijo que él también quería saber. Antes de llegar al auto, los tres personajes a su lado ya habían decidido el nombre del bebé.

—Zayn, se llamará Daisy, como la flor, sabes que amo esa flor.

Por lo que sólo pudo sonreír y asentir antes de ser dirigido a una tienda de niñas para comprar lo que se sentía como toda la tienda en color azul, amarillo y lila, muy a pesar de sus deseos por cosas rosas. Se sentía desplazado por todos en las decisiones.  
Algunos días más tarde, Harry se quejaba de la hinchazón de sus pies mientras comía una tarta de frutas.

—Harry ¿tus padres me desprecian por la religión que profeso? —Zayn acariciaba las piernas de su novio mientras hablaba.  
—Claro que no, tontín ¿Por qué lo dices? —el rizado dejo de lado el plato para abrazarlo de medio lado; el vientre le resultaba sumamente incómodo.  
—Entonces sólo me odian por mi posición económica ¿no?

Harry lo tomo del rostro para mirarle directo a los ojos; la concentración en su mirada era enorme, intimidante.

—¿Qué importa si eres musulmán, budista, ateo o cristiano? ¿Qué diferencia hay que me pueda llegar a importar?  
—Harry, sé que no te molesta todo esto—con ambas manos señaló todo su cuerpo—, pero tus padres son alguien diferente a ti. He visto como me ven cuando asisto a la mezquita.  
—A mí no me importa; Zayn, por mí le puedes rezar a un sapo y aún así no me importaría, te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar.  
—¿Incluso si quiero que Daisy sea parte del islam?  
—Bobo—Harry sabía como calmarlo; lo abrazó completamente, como un koala mientras repartía besos por todo el cuero cabelludo de Zayn —. Claro que puede ser parte del islam, no importa, no me importa. Sabes que la religión no es importante para mí.  
—Pero lo es para mí.  
—Lo sé—Harry lo beso—. Daisy heredara tu religión.

Zayn se sentía abrumado; no podía querer más a su novio, aunque lo deseara. Cada centavo que ganaba en el local, que no iba para sus padres o destinado a su hija, lo ahorraba para el anillo que quería para Harry; ya lo había visto, valía mucho dinero, pero estaba seguro de que podía costearlo después de los tres años de relación: oro blanco, un diamante, de Tiffany; la caja azul que el rizado añoraba.

Mientras el vientre de su novio crecía, Zayn se había dado a la tarea de dar los últimos toques a su tesis, por lo que el día que presentó el examen, no pudo aguantar el nudo que sintió en el corazón al ver a Harry sentado en primera fila, con un enorme arreglo florar pobremente oculto tras sus pies. No estaba seguro de que las lágrimas del rizado fueran totalmente de felicidad cuando recibió su título, ya que las hormonas lo ponían más sentimental de lo que su carácter suave solía ser.  
En menos de un parpadeo, la pequeña bebé había llegado al mundo gritando y pataleando en el enorme castillo, ya que querían que su nacimiento fuera algo especial, tradicional. Zayn había pasado todo el día en los jardines fumando a pesar del frío de octubre, ya que su espíritu parecía querer salirse de su cuerpo mientras más esperaba, pero, al ver el diminuto cuerpo de Daisy, todo el peso que llevaba en los hombros quedó en el suelo.

—Zayn… —Harry estaba completamente sudado, con la cara roja, hablando casi mientras se quedaba dormido—. Zayn ¿no es hermosa? Como la flor.  
—Sí, sí. Tan hermosa.

Zayn tomó a la bebé en sus brazos mientras Harry se deslizaba en la cama para tener una posición más cómoda. En cuanto la tuvo entre sus brazos, comenzó a rezar en urdu parte del Corán, de tal manera que su hija fuera aceptada por Alá.  
Daisy era pequeña, apenas con un ápice de cabello sobre la cabeza; todo el cuerpo estaba rojo y sus ojos no se habían abierto a pesar del llanto desde que llegó al mundo. Zayn la sostuvo entre sus brazos por mucho tiempo, o al menos hasta que llegó el doctor y le dijo que se debía marchar para dejar a descansar a su novio e hija.  
Tres días después, puedo regresar a la habitación que solía compartir con su pareja, pero se vio sorprendido al descubrir que su hija tampoco estaba ahí. No la había visto desde que nació, y, al parecer, Harry sólo la veía cuando tenía que darle de comer; todo sin la menor molestia. Se percató de igual manera que el rizado lo alejaba constantemente de su cuerpo cada vez que quería tocarlo o besarlo, ya que decía que el dolor era mucho, así que le creyó. Nunca podría entender el dolor por el que pasó para empujar a un infante al mundo, pero quería pensar que era lo suficientemente sensato para comprender las necesidades de su pareja, o al menos por un tiempo.  
Con forme las semanas pasaban, Zayn se incomodaba cada vez más de estar en el gran castillo; la ansiedad le daba comezón. Sólo veía a Daisy durante ciertas horas del día, ya que el resto del tiempo una niñera se encargaba de ella, y, en aquellas furtivas ocasiones, compartía el tiempo con Harry, quien acaparaba a la bebé del todo. El tiempo que no estaba con su hija, lo dedicaba a buscar un trabajo que le permitiera estar cerca de ella, pero el señor Walker decía que eso aún no era necesario, que debía estar al pendiente de su familia.  
En cuanto a Harry, Zayn lo extrañaba de una manera inimaginable, ya que durante algunas noches sentía como se escapaba de la cama para dar vueltas por toda la habitación, y, cuando intentaba tocarlo, lo alejaba; eso siendo cuando sólo quería abrazarlo, ya que cuando deseaba tener más intimidad, el rizado ponía una barrera de almohadas entre los dos. Durante el día, le daba un rápido beso después del desayuno y se retiraba a donde solo su dios sabía que iba, ya que este no le contaba nada.  
Cuando Daisy cumplía los cuatro meses de estar en el mundo, Zayn ya había conseguido trabajo, y, dado a que Harry parecía tan lejano, había decidido soltar la buena noticia durante la cena.  
James Walker estaba en la cabeza de la mesa, picando desinteresadamente el postre de frutas, mientras que Harry no despegaba los ojos de su teléfono. Anne, por su parte, no podía tener más interés en interaccionar con ellos que lo que un libro quisiera leerse el mismo. Zayn aclaró la garganta, a lo que todos, incluso los mayordomos, voltearon.

—Hoy me han llegado noticias al correo. Buenas noticias—de su saco tomo su teléfono, abriendolo rápidamente en un archivo—. La secundaria Western me ha aceptado como nuevo maestro de historia e inglés; me esperan mañana temprano para darme un recorrido por la instalación. 

Todos guardaron silencio por varios minutos, sólo dedicándose a observar al moreno. Harry, quien había tomado su teléfono, fruncía el ceño hasta hacerse de una sola ceja que le recorría la frente.

—¿No pensaste en decirme antes? ¿En privado? —su tono era molesto.  
—Es una buena noticia, pensé en que sería agradable compartirla con todos al mismo tiempo.

  
“Y tú apenas tienes tiempo de decirme buenos días antes de salir huyendo" quiso decir, pero apretó los labios para que no salieran malos pensamientos.  
James sonrió de medio lado antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Es bueno que hayas conseguido un trabajo tan respetable Zayn. Pero recuerda hacer tiempo los viernes.  
—Pero es cuando asisto a la mezquita.

Anne suspiro pesadamente, indicando al mayordomo que le retirara el plato.

—Veras, Zayn, los tres somos personas muy ocupadas. James tiene que estar en constante trabajo con su empresa, yo soy su mano derecha, y Harry tiene que aprender el oficio—Zayn abrió los ojos como plato, por eso su novio había estado fuera tanto tiempo—. Los viernes por la tarde han sido los únicos días que hemos hallado libre para ir a la iglesia.   
—¿Para qué quieren ir a la iglesia?  
—Tenemos que ir todos durante un mes antes del bautizo, claro.  
—¿Bautizo? —volteo a ver a Harry, quien lucía incomodo en su lugar—. No sabía que estaban planeando eso.  
—Bueno—Anne seguía hablando, mirando de reojo a James para conseguir su apoyo —. Si queremos que Daisy sea una buena católica, debemos empezar por el bautismo ¿no lo crees? No hay que esperar hasta que se haga, pues, uno de los tuyos.

La dulce y suave voz de Anne estaba calmada, a pesar del veneno que suponía cada palabra. Zayn, por su parte, estaba tenso; sentía que le faltaba el aire y no podía evitar mirar a Harry, quien se ocultaba de su mirada al ver hacia todo menos a él. Sentía el coraje en la garganta, quemándole.

—Daisy profesa el islam al igual que lo hago yo. Es lo mínimo que puedo esperar después de todo.  
— ¿Mínimo que podrías esperar? Te hemos dado todo. No quiero que mi única nieta este atada a ser la quinta esposa de alguien, con un estúpido trapo amarrado en la cabeza para que nadie la vea.  
—Daisy no…   
—Así no serán las cosas. Daisy heredará todo esto algún día, y no podrá hacerlo si pertenece a una religión que se encarga de bombardear a distintos países porque “su dios” no admite a nadie más. No es como se hacen las cosas. Será una niña católica como se ha hecho siempre.

Zayn sentía que el nudo en la garganta le iba a estallar. No importaba cuanto buscara a su pareja, Harry parecía estar fuera de su cuerpo, sin apoyarlo. James tampoco parecía ser de ayuda para Anne, pero ella se defendía con todo lo que tenía. La ira estallo en su cuerpo.

—¿Se hacen las cosas? Ustedes no son de la realeza, no son Lords o condes o quien quiera que usted se crea. Es sólo una mujer que se caso con alguien rico para que le comprara un castillo; no importa cuanto quiera ser alguien más.  
—¿Cómo te atreves? —Anne se levanto de la mesa para poder rodearla y estar frente a él—. No creas que sólo porque le llenaste el vientre a mi hijo no puedo echarte de aquí. Con tus ideas raras y tus idas constantes con los otros musulmanes, seguramente planeando atacar mi hogar.  
—¿Quién piensa eso?  
—Hace tres días hubo un atentado de islamitas en el tren de Londres ¿cómo puedo saber que no fuiste tú? Puedo llevarte ante las autoridades y…  
—Tiene que estar loca si cree que sólo por el hecho de pertenecer al islam haría algo así. Usted no es más que una señora triste y amargada que vive en…

La palma certera de Anne le dio de lleno en la mejilla izquierda. Sentía el ardor y las lágrimas recorrer su rostro. Vio como los padres de Harry se retiraban del comedor, seguidos por el mayordomo, todo mientras su novio se levantaba de su lugar mirándolo con reproche.  
Se retiro a la habitación que compartía con su novio a la espera de este, que llego pasada la medianoche.

—No quiero que duermas aquí esta noche—Harry ni si quiera lo miraba.  
—Dijiste que Daisy podría profesar mi religión, sin importar qué.  
—Zayn, no quiero hablar de eso.  
—Harry, lo prometiste. Me lo juraste.  
—Zayn, insultaste a mi madre. Le gritaste frente a todos y le faltaste el respeto; no sólo a ella, sino que también a mí—no podía creer el resentimiento con el que su novio le hablaba.  
—Ella me insulto a mí; insulto a mi religión, a mi pueblo. A mi padre.  
—Es sólo una estúpida religión ¿a quién le importa?  
—A mí me importa, Harry, y mucho. Es parte de quien soy, de quien seré y nunca dejare de ser.  
—Como ser un profesor ¿no? ¿no creíste que sería importante para mí también? ¿opinar sobre nuestro futuro?

Zayn rio amargamente; sentía como las lágrimas se volvían a acumular.

—Lo dice el que no pudo ni mencionar que la razón por la que se alejo fue para “heredar” la empresa de su padre.  
—Lo hago para que nuestra hija tenga una buena calidad de vida.  
—Claro ¿y yo no puedo ayudar en eso? Con mi sueldo miserable y mi religión estúpida.

Harry tenía el rostro rojo de la ira que lo carcomía. Tenía los puños serrados.

—Estoy harto de defenderte. A ti, a tus ideas, a todo. Siempre me dicen que no eres alguien bueno, y estoy empezando a creer que es así.  
—¿Y no soy bueno por la religión que profeso? ¿por mi color de piel? —Harry caminaba para alejarse de él, pero lo seguía, quería escucharlo de su propia voz— ¿por la posición económica de mi familia? ¿por no ser parte de la alta sociedad? ¿O por qué Harry?  
—Estoy harto de todo. De tener que escoger entre mi familia y tú.   
—No escojas, yo no te lo pedí.  
—Pero lo haces; todo el tiempo quieres opinar en todo y mis padres lo odian, te odian y estoy cansado.  
—Sólo quiero ser parte de la vida de mi hija. Que no es mucho ¿o sí? Una hora o dos al día y el resto del tiempo esta con la niñera, porque “así es como lo hacen, como se ha hecho siempre”—Harry se alejó, tapándose un oídio—. Tú también fuiste criado así ¿te hubiera molestado tanto ser hijo de alguien mediocre? ¿De alguien de color? Porque no mejor me dices a la cara lo que piensas, que no soy suficiente, que detestas la vida a la que te he arrastrado.  
—Cállate. Cállate.  
—¿Por qué Harry? ¿temes que diga algo sobre Alá a la hora de la cena? ¿Qué plante una bomba en la biblioteca mientras todos están ahí? ¿Qué mire al norte para rezar las cuatro veces que corresponde? ¿No quieres que mi hija celebre el ramadán? ¿Eid Mubarek?  
—Dios, eres despreciable. Me alegra tanto que Daisy no haya heredado tu horrible color de piel, o de ojos. Me alegra tanto que no se parezca a ti. Y me alegrara que no profese tu estúpida religión.

Zayn se detuvo en seco, mirando a su novio quien respiraba irregularmente. Algo en su corazón dolía mucho; estaba acostumbrado a que todos hablaran mal de él, todos menos Harry.  
Todo se quedo en silencio durante mucho tiempo.

—No quisiste decir eso. Estas enojado, tú no…  
—No quiero que duermas aquí hoy. Ni mañana. Ni dentro de un mes—Harry le dio la espalda para dirigirse al armario y comenzar a arrojarle la ropa—. No te quiero ver, no quiero escuchar tu voz. No te quiero.  
—Harry estas enojado, tú no…  
—Estoy enojado, Zayn. Con un demonio, estoy harto de todo y tú sólo vienes a recriminarme. Si no quieres mí vida entonces ve y has lo que quieras; pero no esperes que yo este ahí. Estoy cansado de todo y quiero dormir; no quiero tener que escoger entre mis padres o tú porque si tengo que hacerlo, entonces…

Se quedo callado a la mitad de la oración; estaba llorando, pero cuando Zayn intento tocarlo, lo esquivo con un golpe certero; le abrió la puerta esperando a que saliera y, cuando lo hizo, azoto la gran madera en su nariz.  
Zayn podía sentir como su corazón se apretujaba en su pecho con un dolor incipiente. Se quedo parado afuera de la habitación un largo rato; llorando a la espera que su novio abriera la puerta, pero no paso, no durante horas, así que cuando la madrugada lo golpeó, una mucama le ofreció un cuarto para que descansara, sin embargo, declino con toda la amabilidad que le quedaba en el cuerpo para caminar al nuevo departamento de sus padres.  
Su madre le abrió la puerta y dejo que descansara en la habitación de huéspedes. Cuando despertó, su hermana pequeña, Safá, le dijo que había dormido durante un día entero, pero que estaba bien, que ella estaba ahí para ayudarlo. Y así lo hizo; la preadolescente le arregló el traje de algodón para ir a la secundaria al día siguiente, pues, tras haber llegado un día después, debía estar cómodo para recibir los regaños de la directora.  
Cuando estuvo en su primer día de clases como profesor, una semana después del desastre con su novio “¿o es un ex novio?”; sentía como le pesaba cada uno de sus años de vida al ver a los adolecentes gritar y hacer barullo, mientras las estudiantes más atrevidas le coqueteaba. Lo único bueno de todo aquello era que lograba distraerse al planear las clases y calificar tareas; ello ocupaba la mayor parte de su día y fines de semana, por lo que sus idas a la mezquita habían aminorado.

—Zayn, sé que no quieres hablar de esto, y lo respeto—su padre se acercó a la mesa, donde él estaba tomando el desayuno—. Pero Beta, no es bueno que guardes tus secretos, te hacen daño, y Harry debe estar muy preocupado—rio despectivamente— ¿no has hablado con él?  
—Baba, olvidé mi teléfono en ese enorme castillo. Harry no ha tratado de buscarme y ciertamente no creo que lo haga.  
—Beta…—su padre, con dificultad desde la silla de ruedas, lo tomó entre sus brazos con mucho cariño, con cuidado— ¿qué pasa?

Sin muchos ánimos de contar la historia, Zayn le dijo a su padre los detalles más relevantes de todo lo que había ocurrido en el gran castillo. Desde su llegada a aquella enorme habitación hasta la pelea por su religión.  
Su padre se quedó callado y le besó la cabeza, diciendo que las decisiones más difíciles venían con los amores más grandes cuando las diferencias eran muchas. Al poco rato llegó su madre exigiendo saber la historia que los estaba haciendo llorar.  
Paso dos semanas en el departamento de sus padres, alternando su tiempo libre con deberes de la escuela y ayudando a su hermanita a hacer todo lo que debía; a veces acompañaba a su madre de compras por un vestido o algo que la hiciera lucir diferente a las demás mujeres que frecuentaba, ayudaba en los deberes del hogar, de vez en cuando, su padre le pedía ayuda para realizar las comidas complicadas de Pakistán que su abuela solía hacer ya que decía que una comida hecha con amor siempre era de ayuda.

—Zainie iremos a cenar a un restaurante lujoso porque es lo que quiero por mi cumpleaños—Safa lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras lo decía —. Así que por favor, nada de caras largas y lleva un regalo lindo.  
—¿Qué te hace pensar que no he comprado nada?  
—Ya revisé tu habitación y no hay nada.  
— ¡Safa!

Su hermanita sacó la lengua antes de irse de la cocina para seguir con su rutina. Zayn estaba seguro que no había nada en el mundo que no hiciera por la chica que iba a cumplir 17 años, nada. Pero el recuerdo de Daisy invadió el resto de su día, mientras iba de compras y a la escuela, ya que se preguntaba si haría lo mismo por su hija que por su hermanita ¿crecerían siendo igual de energética y hermosa? ¿Safa se enamoraría tanto de la pequeña niña si la veía tanto como él deseaba?  
Su corazón se sentía encerrado en una habitación pequeña cuando llegó al restaurante donde su familia lo esperaba; tenían una mesa en la parte exterior, por lo que el delicado vestido de su hermana ondulaba al viento cuando lo vio llegar. Hizo un sonido extraño cuando destrozó el papel púrpura del regalo para descubrir un libro, “Las obras de Shakespeare”, y una blusa llena de lentejuelas azules.

—Zayn, la blusa es fantástica, no puedo esperar a que me inviten a una fiesta para usarla. Pero el libro… smh, recuerda que no todos somos tú —la mano de su hermana le daba pequeñas palmadas.  
—Y tú deberías saber que leer es bueno para tu cerebro, enana.  
  
Sus padres reían sin entrometerse en la discusión de sus hijos.  
La cena transcurrió entre música de jazz y las constantes fotografías sorpresivas que Safa tomaba de todos mientras comían o platicaba entre ellos, siempre quejándose que deseaba poder beber con ellos.  
No fue sino hasta el postre cuando todo se arruinó; su hermana se hallaba contando la historia de cómo una chica de su clase había hecho el ridículo en el comedor porque su charola de comida había terminado sobre el muchacho que le gustaba, cuando una voz muy profunda llamó su nombre desde su espalda. Sus padres se quedaron callados, indicando con la mirada que volteara; Harry estaba parado detrás de él, con un suéter café que le doblaba la talla, tenía bolsas en los ojos y se notaba muy delgado, no en su usual estado de Playboy.

—Hola, señor y señora Malik… —hizo un gesto con la mano antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia su hermana—. Safa, feliz cumpleaños. Disculpa que no haya traído ningún obsequio, no sabía que los encontraria aquí —apretó los rojos labios muy fuerte antes de soltar el aire que llevaba dentro para voltear a ver al moreno—. Zayn, hola.  
—Buenas noches, Harry—no hizo el menor esfuerzo por voltear a verlo o levantarse.  
—Zayn, podemos ¿podemos hablar?  
—No tengo nada que hablar contigo. 

Safa lo vio severamente antes de jalarle la mano para hablarle al oído.

—Ve con él. Lo tomaré como un regalo de cumpleaños.  
—Pero ya te di un regalo.  
—Un segundo regalo. Ahora ve—miro a sus padres, quien sonrieron.  
—Nosotros pagamos la cuenta, cariño—su madre se veía tan tranquila—. Ve. Harry, fue un placer verte.

De mala gana, Zayn se levantó de la mesa para ver a Harry a los ojos; de cerca se veía aún peor, pero lideró el camino hasta el estacionamiento, donde se recargó en un auto cualquiera, abrazándose a sí mismo. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. 

—¿De qué querías hablar?  
—Quería… quería pedirte disculpas. Sé que la última vez que nos vimos dije cosas horribles y…  
—Sí, lo hiciste. Me echaste de tu casa.  
—Zayn…—Harry se estaba hiperventilando.  
—Está bien si no me quieres volver a ver. Pero esto sería más fácil, más fácil para mí si no nos volviéramos a ver.  
—Pero… pero… yo no quiero. Zayn, no quiero…  
—Harry, no quiero hacerte escoger entre tus padres y yo. Nunca voy a ganar—el rizado tenía el rostro empapado—. Viniste con ellos ¿no? O… ¿vienes con alguien?  
—No, no, por supuesto que no. Zayn, quiero hablar contigo. Esa noche, esa noche estaba cansado y tú sólo me recriminaste cosas y me empezaste a atacar, decir que no te amaba y me ponía del lado de mis padres…  
—Siempre estas del lado de tus padres.  
—Ese no es el punto… creí que te irías a otra habitación y podría hablar contigo en la mañana… explicar las cosas, pero no estabas; en la casa de tus padres había una pareja asiática que me echó de ahí y tú teléfono estaba en nuestro cuarto… no encontré manera de contactarte. No contestabas los correos electrónicos, ni los mensajes de Instagram o cualquier otro medio donde quisiera hablar contigo ni….—en ese momento se quebró por completo.

Harry era un mar de lágrimas y berridos incontrolables que se abrazaba a si mismo, y si bien Zayn sentía mucho resentimiento, jamás podría ver al rizado en aquel estado sin tratar de tranquilizarlo, por lo que lo abrazó, dejando que llorara lo que tuviera que llorar sobre él.  
Como era su costumbre, abrió el abrigo del rizado para meter sus manos y sentir la calidez de su novio. Se detuvo en seco cuando sintió una rigidez en el abdomen del aludido.

—¿Qué traes puesto Harry?—el rizado miraba hacia el suelo mientras el desabotonaba su camisa para encontrar una faja—. No puedes usar esto; Harry…  
—Son las fajas post parto… es para… para—Zayn le quito la prenda para tirarla a un lado, dejando al descubierto la suave piel.  
—No se supone que debas usarlas tanto tiempo—con manos rápidas, abotono la camisa y saco del rizado—. Si quieres hacer abdominales esta bien, pero no…  
—¿Te parece repulsivo?—intento cubrirse el vientre con los brazos.  
—¿Qué? No, Harry, claro que no, eres… siempre… nunca podría verte de otra manera que no sea hermoso; no solo en el exterior, también por dentro.  
—Entonces ¿por qué quieres que haga abdominales?

Le tiro de las manos para volver a abrazarlo y besarle en cabello. Se sentía mal consigo mismo por ser tan débil ante Harry, pero no podía dejar de notar lo delgado que estaba, lo demacrado que se veía. Esa no podía ser la primera vez que lloraba, y sabía muy dentro de su ser, que él era el culpable de su estado.

—No es eso, nunca te pediría que hicieras algo que tú no quieres. Pero si deseas que tu abdomen esté firme, debes hacer ejercicio, no seguir usando la estúpida faja, podría causarte incontinencia o problemas de espalda, y ya tienes suficientes problemas en la espalda, o, o no lo sé —Harry tenía en sus ojos una mirada de burla y contestación mezclada—. Leí muchos libros sobre embarazos.

Harry rio dulcemente antes de volver a llorar y a abrazarse del moreno.  
Estuvieron suficiente tiempo juntos como para que el frío los calara. 

—No quiero que escojas entre tus padres y yo, Harry. No podría volver a ponerte en esa posición —el rizado no dijo nada, sólo lo abrazo con mayor fuerza— ¿No quieres ir a cenar con ellos?—negó—¿no tienes hambre?—negó—. Harry quieres ¿Quieres venir conmigo?—asintió—. Está bien, espera aquí, necesito avisar a mis padres…  
—No te vayas. Zayn, no me… no te vayas.  
—Ok…

Tomo su teléfono del bolsillo para enviarle un mensaje a su hermana menor, de tal manera que supieran que volvería al departamento en un auto por aplicación.

—¿Te compraste un teléfono nuevo?  
—Así es. Necesitaba uno para el trabajo—Harry lo abrazó más fuerte— ¿no le avisaras a tus padres que te irás conmigo?

El rizado envió un mensaje de mala gana antes de que el auto llegara. Durante el camino a casa se mantuvo muy cerca de él, siempre tomándolo de la mano, hasta que llegaron al departamento y lo dirigió a su habitación después de ofrecerle una taza de té. Sentado en la cama se veía muy pequeño.

—¿Cómo está Daisy?  
—Bien… creciendo. Siempre le hablo de ti; te llamo baba, como tú lo haces con tu padre—Harry había dejado de llorar, pero se veía muy triste.  
—Creí que la niñera era la encargada de ayudarles a hablar.  
—Ya no; paso la mayor parte del día con ella. Me recuerda a ti. Tiene tus ojos, y tu nariz.

Zayn se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible con el rizado que se mordía los labios con furia y apretaba la colcha entre sus manos. Sentía como si su corazón estuviera entre las manos de Harry, siendo apretado hasta no poder más.

—¿Por qué no volviste?—Harry apenas susurraba; se podía oír más el viento correr que su voz.  
—Habías dicho que no me querías ver; en un día o nunca, así que me fui. Pensé que sería más fácil así—el rizado se veía claramente frustrado mientras pasaba sus puños sobre su rostro.  
—No es la primera vez que peleamos y te digo que no te quiero volver a ver, Zayn. Siempre estabas ahí para que te pidiera disculpas, para solucionar las cosas. No era la primera vez…  
—Nunca antes me habías insultado de aquella manera… No de una forma racista.  
—Estaba enojado.  
—Eso no justifica tus palabras. Y aunque las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera ¿aún así querrías que Daisy profese el Islam?—el rizado calló—. No te culpo por querer a tus padres, por quererlos en la vida de nuestra hija, pero me gustaría que tuvieras tus propias ideas sobre el mundo… sobre mi.  
—Pero las tengo, Zayn… yo te amo tal y como eres.  
—A veces el amor no es suficiente.

Se levantó del alféizar para caminar hasta el rizado y arrodillarse frente a él. Tomo sus manos y las beso.

—Podemos hacer que esto funcione sin estar juntos, Harry. Daisy puede profesar lo que sean que ella decida cuando tenga edad suficiente. No tenemos que estar juntos para…  
—Pero yo quiero que estés ahí; despertar contigo y cambiar pañales. Besarte en las mañanas y gritar te porque siempre dejas la silla afuera o no sacas la basura y me ayudas en la cocina; quiero que te enojes y después me hagas el amor y…  
—Harry, no… ¿qué hay de tus padres?  
—James te acepta; cree que te debe disculpas por juzgarte y se siente orgulloso de que tengas un buen trabajo, como profesor o vendedor en el mercado o donde sea. Él te acepta.  
—¿Y tu madre?—el rizado apretó los labios con fuerza—. Ella te ama más que a nada en el mundo, Harry, y no hay nada que odie más que a mi o a mi religión. 

Harry lo levantó de un solo tirón de manos para poder abrazarlo de manera cómoda. Para acostarlo sobre la cama y abrazarlo como tantas veces habían hecho.

—Entonces no volveremos al castillo.  
—¿Quieres vivir con mis padres ahora?  
—No, no. James aún quiere que herede la empresa o lo que sea, y sigue pagándome como si trabajara para él, nada extraordinario o mayor a un recién llegado, pero con eso y lo de tu trabajo, podemos pagar una casa. Podemos vivir juntos. Ellos no pueden esperar a que viva bajo su techo toda la vida.  
—Creí que heredaría también el castillo—sintió un golpe sobre su pecho—. Esta bien, esta bien ¿pero qué hay de Daisy?  
—Podemos pagar una niñera para las horas de trabajo, y cuando sea más grande, la puedo llevar a la oficina, todos la van a amar.  
—¿Y el bautismo?  
—La bautizaremos cuando cumpla un año, y puede ir contigo a la mezquita siempre que quiera. Puede profesar las dos religiones o ninguna; hará lo que ella quiera.  
—¿Tienes una respuesta para todo?  
—Aparentemente tengo que, con lo cabeza dura que eres.

Zayn rio; por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, lograba sentir que su corazón latía con normalidad, sin nada apretándolo o queriéndolo arrancar de su pecho.

**Dos años después**

—No deberías estar cargando cosas pesadas —tomo de las manos de Harry una enorme caja.  
—Pues si me ayudarás más a organizar el cuarto del bebé no tendría que estar moviéndonos cajas pesadas.

Harry se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas; tenía seis meses de gestación y su estómago parecía a punto de estallar. Tenía mal humor la mayor parte del tiempo y tener a Daisy corriendo alrededor de sus pies no le ayudaba a relajarse. La pequeña niña sufría de celos incontrolables a pesar de querer a un nuevo hermano o hermana.

—Si querías que tuviéramos otro bebé, al menos debiste pensar en no poner tu estudio en la habitación extra.

Zayn guio a Harry hasta el sofá junto a la cuna. Todas las cosas del bebé eran amarillo claro, pues esta vez había convencido a su novio de no revelar el sexo del infante.  
Daisy entró corriendo a la habitación para saltar al regazo de Harry y frotarle el vientre; le gustaba la sensación de su futuro hermano o hermana mientras pateaba. Detrás de ella estaba James y su padre, ambos cubiertos de sudor y pintura púrpura, pues, para que su hija mayor no se sintiera desplazada por completo, le organizaban una remodelación completa a su habitación.

—Beta, Harry; Anne y Trisha dicen que bajemos antes de que la comida se enfríe.  
—Espero que mamá no le haya puesto demasiada sal a las cosas—Harry se levantó dificultosamente sofá, empujando con la rodilla a Daisy para que se adelantara—. Mis pies me están matando. El bebé es horrible; no deja de patear, he subido al menos ocho kilos y todo me molesta, lo que menos necesito es que mis piernas se hinchen más.

Ambos hombres rieron antes de llevarse a la niña a la cocina. Si bien Anne no se acoplaba del todo a la nueva forma de vida de su hijo, se guardaba las opiniones muy en el fondo con tal de estar cerca de Harry y su nieta; había algo en la pequeña niña que lograba conquistar a todos, y Zayn sospechaba que era gracias a que se parecía mucho al rizado, siempre batiendo las pestañas para salirse con la suya o bailando mientras comía.  
Harry se detuvo en seco en la puerta para volver al armario y tomar una manta rosada de la parte superior; la jalo con tanta fuerza que las cosas que estaban abajo cayeron al suelo en un ruido sordo. Zayn se apresuró a levantar las el desastre sin que su novio se tuviera que agachar, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que el rizado viera la pequeña caja azul.

—¿Qué es esto?—tomo la pequeña caja entre sus manos para comenzar a darle vueltas—¿es un regalo? Aún falta mucho para mi cumpleaños, Zainie beinie.

Safa entró corriendo a la habitación, gritando que necesitaban ayudarla pues la pintura blanca se estaba derramando en el baño. Cuando vio la caja, se cubrió la boca con los ojos muy abiertos, que fue una señal para que Harry pudiera ver que debajo del listón blanco, unas letras negras rezaban “Tiffany & C.O.”.

—Zayn…  
—Quería dártelo después del parto… supongo que ahora, pues…  
—Esto debió haberte costado una fortuna…  
—Y si que lo fue—Safa se acercó para abrir la caja y revelar un anillo clásico de compromiso—. Se tardó horas en Londres para escoger el anillo más común, y sólo me compro un helado por haberlo acompañado. Yo le decía que debía comprar el diamante en forma de corazón o en color rosa, pero él insistió en el aburrido y clásico.  
—Tuve que ahorrar algunos años para darte la caja azul que siempre soñaste.

Harry se colocó el anillo en el dedo antes de comenzar a llorar e ir a abrazarlo, maldiciendo en cuanto su estómago le impidió la acción. Zayn lo abrazó por la espalda, repartiendo besos y admirando el hermoso anillo en la mano de su ahora prometido.

—Me veré enorme en la boda…  
—Podemos esperar hasta después de que Beinie nazca.   
—No quiero esperar tanto… James dijo que si te proponías antes del tercer hijo él pagaba la boda; pienso tomarle la palabra. Quiero flores, muchas flores. Quiero ponerme una Kurta roja con dorado para la mezquita; y en la iglesia un traje blanco con flores doradas. Daisy puede ser la niña de las flores junto a Farha y Tariq. Y las damas de honor puedes ser Waliya y Safa y… y…

Harry comenzó a llorar para volver a abrazar a Zayn y maldecir el embarazo por volverlo tan sentimental.

**Fin**


End file.
